


Surprise Visitor

by Kuuttituutti



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Nonbinary Character, Other, tazrarepair18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13820472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuuttituutti/pseuds/Kuuttituutti
Summary: A dusty elf appears on Ren's door, hiding a cactus behind their back and train tickets on their pocket.





	Surprise Visitor

Ash quickly hid the small cactus behind their back as they saw the door opening. The smile dropped quickly from their face, as they realized that the figure standing in front of them wasn’t Ren.  
”Can I…help? ” Taako asked, leaning against the door, looking at the figure standing in their porch. Their hair had been lazily combed under the dusty wizard hat, but at least their poncho seemed pretty stylish.  
” Hi, is this where Ren lives?” Ash quickly asked, wondering in their mind, had they actually gone to Ren’s teacher’s door.  
”Yeah, I just sent her to go to the market, we were all out of potatoes” Taako answered. Ash could feel their ears flipping down. They had arrived at the worst possible moment.  
”Okay, thank you anyway” Ash waved their hand lazily and started to leave.  
”Hey wait now fella! You are Ash? From Refuge, do I remember correctly? ” Taako snapped his fingers.  
” Yeah. You tricked me in to giving you nine diamonds in one of the Chalice’s cycles. Help Yourself Cast Yourself Into something something seminar” Ash laughed. Taako chuckled quietly.  
”Nah dude, I mainly know you from Ren’s letters. You are the one that sends them right?” Taako raised an eyebrow and smirked as he watched as the other elf started to blush. Ash took a breath and finally freed his hands from the awkward position behind their back, holding the flowerpot in front of them now.  
”I guess I am the one that keeps filling her mailbox with sappy letters” Ash laughed.  
”Oh fuck, I smell something burning. Come inside, she will be here soon. But please, dust your hat a bit. I don’t know about you, but I wouldn’t like our next meal to taste like desert dust” Taako yelled as he rushed back to the kitchen. 

After dusting of their pointy hat, Ash took a careful step inside Ren’s apartment, closing the door behind them. It was really pretty. It wasn’t the biggest house, but maybe one of the prettiest they had seen. Most house was actually the kitchen, where all sorts of wonderful scents where coming from. He could hear Taako chanting ”fuck fuck fuck” to himself as he tried to save what ever that he had burned. Ash smiled widely as they noticed the small sand roses on the living room’s windowsill. Ash placed the cactus on the sunny spot next to them.  
”By the way Ash! Why do you still write letters? You know that Ren has a stone of far speech?” Taako asked, swiping his brow.  
”I don’t have a stone myself. And I just think like, letters are a bit more romantic I guess. Stupid reason I know” Ash laughed standing in the middle of the living room.  
” No, no that’s a pretty cute reason. You are quite a writer. Ren has read some of your poems to me” the chef laughed. Ash’s ear perked up as their head went to a panic mode.  
”Fuck, does she read all my letters to you?”  
” No, only the poems she ends up ”aww”-ing over” Taako smirked. Ash sighed of relief. ”So basically all of them” Taako continued. 

 

”I wonder what is taking her so long. I hope everything is okay” Taako looked at the clock on the wall as he looked at the stew in the oven. Ash was now leaning back on one of the chair’s around the table. They where soon joined by Taako who sat next to them.  
” So how are things in Refuge nowadays?”  
”Better. I mean it’s fun not to live the same hour again and again anymore. After the day of Story and Song, there was a new diamond vein that was found. We have railroad now. Everything is better than it was, except I guess for the Davy Lamp” Ash explained.  
”How so?” Taako asked, taking a gulp of water.  
”Let just say that I’m not as good of a bartender as Ren was. But promised to keep the place running, and like, yeah at least I have a roof over my head”, Ash laughed. Taako smiled.  
” Sir. The whole town misses her. I know that her education is important and you probably don’t want her taking many vacations but…” the elf started to ramble.  
”A week is okay. If you promise to take care of her and let her cook for you, I have no problem letting her take a week to visit her home. And if I remember Hugday is coming up and isn’t that like your sacred holiday or something? And you already bought the tickets, so it would be hard for me to say no” Taako sighed, shrugging his shoulders. Ash’s reaction was just priceless to Taako. Their jaw dropped even more when Taako flashed the two train tickets in his hands.  
” An old kleptomaniac never forgets his tricks.” Ash quickly grabbed the tickets from Taako’s hand and put the back to their pocket. Taako just giggled. 

Suddenly the door opened. Ash could hear some huffing and puffing and the jingle of the keys.  
”I’m sorry Taako I took too long, but I needed to find cloudberries for my next recipe, but the usual seller was not there so I had to run all around the market and then I forgot the potatoes..” Ren rambled as she rumbled in, holding a big bag of potatoes.  
”Ren you have a visitor!” Taako shouted. Ash quickly combed some their hair from their face and straightened the hat on their head. As Ren took a step to the kitchen she quickly dropped the potato sack to the floor.  
” Ash!” She gleefully squealed and ran to hug them. Ash had already forgotten how tall she was, but was quickly reminded when the drow lifted them up and spun around in the kitchen. Taako smiled and took the stew from the oven. Ren kissed Ash quickly, knocking their hat off.  
”What are you doing here?” Ren asked after their messy smooch.  
”I missed you so much Ren”, Ash said, letting a small happy tear roll down their cheek.  
”You romantic dork!” Ren giggled, ruffling Ash’s dusty hair.  
Taako shook his head amused as he put two plates on the table. Wiping his hands he quickly took off his dirty apron and threw it in to the counter.  
”Hey Ren. If you don’t mind, seeing you two smooching made me kind of miss my husband, so have a night off. Actually have the whole week off. I think your datemate has some plans for you two” Taako smirked and winked at the two elves. As he made his leave, Taako snapped his fingers, lighting up a candle in the middle of table.  
”Enjoy your meal cuties!” Taako laughed as he marched outside. 

”A whole week? What kind of plans you have for me?” Ren smirked.  
” First, I’m going to kiss you. And maybe after that we could eat and talk about how I might have train tickets to Refuge in my back pocket” Ash said, pulling Ren in to a kiss from the collar of her shirt.


End file.
